The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for dispensing or spreading material, particularly to an apparatus for top dressing terrain, and specifically in a most preferred form to front unloading top dressers.
Various apparatus exist for applying top dressing to the turf of golf courses, lawns, football, baseball and soccer fields, parks, recreational areas, and the like, for applying calcined clay on baseball diamonds, for sanding icy sidewalks and driveways, and for like applications of a ribbon of material at a preselected rate. An example of one of such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,873 which has been widely and very successfully marketed under the trademark TURFCO METE-R-MATIC. With the increasing awareness of the importance of top dressing in turf management, an increasing need exists for improved dispensers to allow the effective, efficient application of material with minimal damage to the turf and with increased ease of operation.